Ultimate Decsions
by Inspector Lynley Mysteries
Summary: A Havers/Lynley story. justread


It had been ten years since they had started working together and still Lynley was unable to get Havers to call him by his name. But now they were separated by promotions and distance. As he sat at his desk the new secretary that had taken over for Dorothea Harriman knocked on his door. Taking off his spectacles he said " Come in.

Opening the door the Detective Superintendent's office Sally said "Sir, I have news for you from Cambridge." She had heard of the famed Sargent Havers and now that she herself had known how close Lynley and Havers were she was a bit intimidated to tell him that it had just come in that DI Havers had been shot after waking to find her home had been broken into.

Seeing the young girl Lynley could tell something wasn't right he said "Cambridge, but DI Havers is there. What..." Looking at the girl he swallowed and said "The news is of DI Havers?" He knew how difficult Barbara Havers could be on a good day. But looking at the girl he said impatiently "Out with it." Thinking of how Havers had been when his former wife Helen had been killed he knew that Havers had been the one to keep him on track.

With a nod she said "Sir, Superintendent Sheehan called thirty minutes past. DI Havers was shot early this morning when her house was broken into. She is in surgery now. Superintendent Sheehan has asked if you wanted to see her? She is in Spire Cambridge Lea Hospital." Stepping back towards the door Sally grabbed the handle and in a nervous reaction jumped.

Staring at the young secretary Lynley swallowed several times before he asked "Where is S..." Before he could get his long time best friends name out of his mouth though St. James walked in looked at him stopping.

Seeing the emotions play across his friends face St. James said "I am here for you Tommy. Deborah is at the hospital. We should get there as well. Havers should be out of surgery soon." Looking at the young Secretary St. James smiled kindly and said "Sally, is this man giving you trouble." Trying to erase some of the unease in the room. Nodding he said "Tommy, you know Havers. She is a tough one. She will make it  
"Sally smiled nervously and said "N...no sir." Quickly leaving the room she went to her desk and started typing on the word processor. No one really understood why she was so jumpy but she had never bothered to tell anyone either because she refused to tell anyone that her husband was beating on her. Especially her co workers because she feared that if she told a co worker they would tell the superintendent.

Looking at his long time friend Tommy said "How did you all find out so fast? St. James.." He knew his friend had a way of finding something out faster then most people. Standing up he grabbed his jacket and then said "Lets go." As they walked out of his office he looked over at his secretary and then frowned. Since she had started working with the yard the girl had been efficient. But taking in her posture he looked at his friend and said "Hold on I need to see DI Nkata real fast." Leaving his friend behind he went to his DI's office and said "Winston, I need a word."

Looking up from on of his reports Nkata said "Y'sir." He had been married for five years and now that he was expecting his fist child he had been pulling over time. Putting his pen down he looked at the superintendent getting to his feet with a wince.

Looking at his Di Lynley said "Winston, I need a favour of you. When Sally my secretary leaves please follow her." He knew it highly unusual a request but there something in Sally that Lynley had been keeping an eye for the past three months.

Nodding he said "Any particular reason sir? I mean if you dot mind me asking?" In his years with the yard Lynley had been known ask many unusual things but this was highly unusual.  
Closing the door behind him Lynley said "Sally has been very jumpy lately. I know this unusual but I need to know if something is wrong." Looking at his DI he knew Nkata wouldn't let him down.  
Placing his hand out he said "I sure will sir. Now get to Havers and make sure our sergeant is ok." Everyone had heard about Sargent Havers so it was no secret that Lynley would find out about his former partner.

Shocked he looked at his DI and said "The whole department knows." He didn't have to hear the answer of course he knew that everyone knew. Havers had worked at the yard for years.


End file.
